I will always return
by music4life2009
Summary: Kurama has a gf. They get seperated and met up again. anyway I sk at summarys. Read to find out more. this is a YYHbandmarching band crossover. I was bored and I was listening to a soundtrack too. Rated for language and stuff later on.


Azhure here: Hey everybody! I hope you like. I was listening to Spirit Stallion of the cimerron soundtrack when I wrote this!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the song I Will Always Return. I will always return belongs to Bryan Adams and who ever else.

Song is _bold_. I tried to make it fit as best I can. This will probably be 3-6 chapter story. It will be short. Please R&R. Read Shadowfox and any of Hopless-Savage's stories their really good.

Thanks for the shout out in your story Hopless-Savage

I Will Always Return!

One-Shot fic

Kurama was in his room thinking. He was thinking of Canza. Canza was his girlfriend now she went was on the foreign exchange student program and will not return till this summer. Canza went to America for the school year. They had been going out for a year now. They were both Juniors (11th graders). Kurama was going to ask her to the prom this year but she wasn't here. He missed her so much. He thought back to what Canza told him before she left. She said "I will always return to you, my love."

**_I hear the wind call your name_**

_**It calls me back home again.**_

_**It sparks up the fire- a flame that still burns**_

_**Oh it's to you I'll always return**_

"I will always return to you" Kurama replied before hugging her and keeping her close for the moment. "I'll write. I promise." Canza whispered. "And I'll write back" Kurama replied with sadness in his eyes and voice. Kurama was brought back to reality when the phone rang. He went to his desk and answered it. It was Yusuke. Yusuke said to met him and the others at Koenma's Palace in 20 minutes. So Kurama hung up the phone and was on his way to Koenma's palace. On the way Hiei joined him. Kurama didn't talk and kept his eyes and head down the whole way there.

**_I still feel your breath on my skin_**

_**I hear your voice deep within**_

_**The sound of my lover- a feeling so strong**_

_**It's to you- I'll always return**_

Kurama and Hiei were 10 minutes early. But that was a good thing and Kurama needed time to think about something else other than the already know it's a mission lecture time.

**_Now I know it's true_**

_**my every road leads to you**_

_**and in the hour of darkness darlin'**_

_**your light gets me though**_

Koenma looked at Kurama with eyes of curiosity but decided against asking him. He knew whatever was on Kurama's mind it wouldn't affect the mission, hopefully. Koenma didn't know that Kurama had a girlfriend and she went to America for the school year.

**_Wanna swim in your river- be warmed by your sun_**

**_Bathe in your waters- cuz Ya I'm on my way home_**

Ten minutes later everybody was in the room. Koenma was in teenager form so Yusuke would keep his mouth shut. Koenma told them this mission was different because they had to go to America and join a high school band and marching band. Kurama sat up straight for this part simply because what he heard from the letters she had joined Band and taken up marching band. Canza was an excellent Trumpet player. Kurama also played trumpet. He was section leader and Canza was second chair. They were also in marching band. Yusuke's jaw dropped when Koenma said "You must join band and take up marching band. And don't blow your cover you must find out what the competing band director J Sykes is doing to win these past 5 years straight and put an end to Sagahoshi High Schools reputaion. For 10 years straight they won first place. These past 5 years with the new band director J Sykes has put them down from the lead. We think he may be a demon disguised as a band director out for revenge against the Sagahoshi band director Jake Gall.

For many years this band director he took over when his father retired from directing but continued the Gall legend of winning. He is strick but kind. J Sykes is even stricter but real easy to get along with. I am sending all of you to Sagahoshi High School. Kurama you will need to teach Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara to play an instrument and read the music and march in time, tempo and stay on step for the most part. You have 2 weeks to learn an instrument. Kurama, I will be talking to your band director tomorrow about it but not about the mission. Just saying you will be gone the school year and I will tell your mother the same. Oh Yeah do all of us a favor and keep Youko under control." Hiei 'hn'ed in agreement. He did not like to cunning fox side to much. So after their little mission briefing it was time to go to the music store to chose and test instrumnets. Koenma gave Kurama the money to buy the instruments but he already had his own so he save Koenma about $900 bucks for a trumpet.

When they got to they store Kurama looked everybody in the eye and said "Don't touch anything unless I tell you, you can. I have friends here and do not want to be embarrassed by the likes of you non-band people." They all nodded understanding that Kurama was actually threatening to kill them if they screwed up at this place. Kurama was a total band geek in a way.

So Kurama went in with the others following. "Hey Luke! Whats up?" "Nothing interesting. Right now. Going on tour in 3 weeks. Going to go check out some marching bands in America. I heard there's one call Jersey Surf. I might join but I have ta learn English first. Can you help? I know you can speak it since you are an translator (a/n I know 11th grade and he's a translator already?) for the school." "Sure but I'm leaving in 2 weeks to go to America for early college searching. Oh yeah these are my friends Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. There here to get instruments. Can I speak with you in private please." "Sure"

Kurama turned around real quick with gold in his eyes and giving them the death glare that said Touch anything or you will die a slow and painful death. I will be watching. Kurama's eyes turned green again and followed Luke. Yusuke and Kuwabara gulped knowing he was serious. Hiei just rolled his eyes.

Luke and Kurama walked into a small office obvisouly Luke's office cause it had a tuba case, and baritone, and snares in 3 seperate corners.

Kurama told them all about wanting to learn instrument and Luke had looked them up and down and saw no talent what so ever but was willing to give it a try and help Kurama out.

So they went back into the store and found the 3 in the same spot but Yusuke was sleeping. "Yusuke, come here please" Kurama asked waking him up slightly. " Time to pick your instrument." 'Please no trumpet please no Trumpet' Kurama begged in his head. "I chose this one." Yusuke said pointing up to the trombone. Kurama let out a sigh of relief.

To be continued...

Hey everybody!

sorry for not updateing Kuronue's Return. I have been busy with the mellophone. Not going so good. I can play it to some extent by not much improvment.:(

bad me I know

well anyway If this offends any band members who play Trombone and don't like Yusuke playing it SORRY!

Sorry to any Percussionist if Hiei is going to offend you in any way by playing and possibly melting percussion stuff.

Kuwabara's hard to place but I think he'll be Tuba! Sorry to any tuba players who read this and dislike Kuwabara playing it. It's not ment to be offenive just funny.

I'll try to update okay. This is stuff just pops in my mind and I say "Hey this will make a nice story. and there goes Kuronue's Return any way I'm thinking about ending it around chapter 15 MAYBE! I don't know yet.

Hope you like this! No flames unless you want a flame and don't care.

hint hint I don't flame

whole song is not in the story yet only a couple more lines

Later

Azhure out


End file.
